


Booby And The Beast

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [15]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Good Times, Bad Intentions

**Locksley.  
Sheriff’s Man: **“Come on, pay up your taxes. _(Peasants are emptying their purses into a chest on a table as two men, dressed in black tunics, record their payments. Two guards in full chain-mail uniforms stand watch by the table.)_ Guards, take this to the Sheriff.” __  
(One guard closes the lid and they each take a handle of the chest and walk away, removing their face-mail and revealing themselves as Little John and Will.)  
 **Little John:** “Taxes we do not like.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will and Little John set the chest down on a table already laden with treasures in front of Robin and open it. It is piled to the top with gold and silver coins. Robin is standing between them with a hand on each of their shoulders. He lets out a deep breath.)  
_ **Robin:** “Phew! Well done, lads.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 _(Little John and Will smile proudly.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(A man sets down a large trunk behind a building, then places as mall chest on top of it. Djaq leans on a wall nearby.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Sultrily:)_ “Hello there.”  
 _(The man turns his attention to Djaq, who keeps him occupied as Much pulls up the box by its handle with a grappling hook from an upstairs window.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Much opens the box and reveals a treasure of coins and jewellery. Robin stands between him and Djaq, leaning his arm on her shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “We’re winning.” _(Much and Djaq smile at each other.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Outside a tavern, Allan walks past a noble seated at a table and stumbles into him as he grabs his purse.)_  
 **Allan:** “Oh! Sorry, my lord.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Allan sets the purse on top of the large chest. The gang is gathered round Robin. Much claps.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Yay!”  
 **Robin:** “Come on, we are really winning. _(Allan pulls another purse out of his shoulder bag.)_ But there’s one more prize… if we really want to beat the Sheriff.“ 

**Nottingham Castle. Interior cellar corridor.Night.  
** _(Robin leads the way down the corridor with a torch, looking for a particular door. He has his scimitar out and the others are also ready with their weapons. Little John brings up the rear with another torch. Robin stops and peers round a corner.)  
_ **Much:** “How do we know there even is a strong room?”  
 **Robin:** _(Still looking down the corridor:)_ “A wild guess.”  
 **Much:** _(to Allan:)_ “What do you think?”  
 **Allan:** “A little bird told him. A little Marian bird.”  
 **Much:** _(Disgustedly:)_ “Hm.”  
 _(Robin glances back, smiling. Will edges in front of them.)  
_ **Will:** _(At a door:)_ “This is it.”  
 _(Robin steps cautiously to the door, Much to its other side.)  
_ **Robin:** “Djaq?”  
 _(Djaq takes Robin’s torch as the others gather round and Robin sheathes his scimitar.)  
_ **Much:** “This? It’s just a door. No handle, no lock…”  
 _(Robin steps forward and the stone under his foot sinks. An arrow shoots from the wall at the end of the corridor behind them and Will hears it.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin!”  
 _(Will pulls Robin back in the nick of time as Allan ducks. The arrow splits the short distance between Allan and Djaq and lands in the door where Robin’s head would have been.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Apprehensively to Much:)_ “I do not like this.”  
 _(Robin shakily and anxiously looks back at his saviour.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will?”  
 _(Robin steps back to let Will at the door. Will inspects it, steps around the sunken stone and looks at the stone blocks to the left of the door. Meanwhile, Much has bent down to a string suspended near the floor. He puts his finger under it.)  
_ **Much:** “Will, what’s this?”  
 **Will:** “Much, don’t touch that!”  
 _(Much quickly pulls his finger back, inadvertently plucking the string. They hear a mechanism rumble. The others gasp in consternation as Much quickly stands up in horror.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whines:)_ “Why do I do it?” _(A horn sounds and dogs start barking.)  
_ **Allan:** “Right, I’ll go and check it out.”  
 _(Allan leaves as Will discovers a loose stone.)  
_ **Little John:** “Wait, wait, wait!”  
 **Will:** _(Works the stone out.)_ “Look, look, look!”  
 _(Will removes the stone to reveal a small wheel with pegs round its perimeter.)  
_ **Robin:** “Turn it! Turn it! Turn it!”  
 _(Will does and mechanisms whir as dogs come running round afar corner. Robin pushes the door open, ducking back from the end of the arrow protruding from the door. He takes a step inside.)  
_ **Little John:** “What is this?”  
 **Robin:** _(Eyes agog:)_ “The Sheriff’s war chest. And that is our poor chest, lads.”   
_(As he takes another step inside, an iron gate with spikes on its forward end slides across in front of him. Djaq gasps. The barking of the dogs grows louder. Robin peers through the bars.)  
_ **Will:** “I’m not equipped for this.”  
 **Allan:** _(Coming back:)_ “Robin, dogs!”  
 **Robin:** _(Unconcerned and half-smiling with patient anticipation:)_ “I know… but we’ll be back.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is sitting in a tub, infuriated not only because he doesn’t like baths, but because Robin is thwarting his every attempt to collect taxes. He splashes his face with water.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Am I to drown in everybody else’s incompetence whilst Robin Hood steals everything that is rightfully mine? A clue: no! _(Spits out water.)_ Do something about it, Gisborne!”  
 _(Gisborne is standing with his arms folded and his back to the Sheriff, who splashes water over his arms.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “My lord, we now know the strong room works. It stopped Hood dead in his tracks.” _(Gisborne turns towards the Sheriff.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Not dead enough! Stealing my money from me on the way here is one thing. Stealing it from right under my very nose is _[slaps the side of the tub]_ another! The Black Knights are coming, expecting their share out, Gisborne. At this rate there’ll be nothing left to share! _(The Sheriff stands up and Gisborne turns away.)_ I want Hood caught, Gisborne, I want him dead. _(The Sheriff clicks his fingers and Isabella with two towels steps forward. The Sheriff steps out of the tub. She puts one towel over his shoulders, which the Sheriff wraps round his waist.)_ Meanwhile, how’s your German?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Puzzled:)_ “German?”   
_(Isabella starts to pat his back with the towel as Gisborne realises the meaning behind the Sheriff ’s question.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Ah, this guest you’re expecting. _(Turns around to face the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Yes. _(The Sheriff holds his hand on Isabella’s arm out to stop her drying him and walks past her to a table behind the tub.)_ The Count Friedrich of Bavaria is one of the richest aristocrats in Europe, by all accounts. _(Takes his tooth from a skull. Walking back to Gisborne:)_ And stupid, too, so… _(puts the tooth in)_ … you and he should get on. _(Gisborne rolls his eyes.)_ He also has a weakness for gambling.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Your alterations to the Great Hall.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes. We will extend the Count every courtesy, Gisborne. I’ve taken my bath six months early for a reason. And then we shall take the inbred booby for every penny that he’s got.”  
 _(They both chuckle. Gisborne leaves the room. The Sheriff walks away to get dressed.)_

**Sheriff:** _(To Isabella:)_ “And you my dear, what can I do for you today?”  
 **Isabella:** “I was wondering if I could take Marian and Edward out to the market with me, to stretch their legs a bit.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm, you do know that I no longer require you to spy on them for me don’t you?”  
 **Isabella:** “Of course, but they are my friends. I’d love to spend time with them outside the confines of these drafty castle walls.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Smiling despite himself:)_ “Speaking of drafts. _(He walks over to his wardrobe with Isabella following him.)_ Your company has given me unexpected warmth over these last few weeks since…”  
 **Isabella:** _(Notices the Sheriff’s hesitancy at mentioning his sister’s name:)_ “It has been a pleasure getting to know you, Vaisey. I’m only sorry that our friendship had to develop under the most tragic of circumstances.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Indeed. _(Continues dressing himself:)_ Prince John has been most kind to me also. In fact he has sent me a gift to express his sorrow.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Her curiosity piqued:)_ “A gift, my Lord?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, something to help rid me of the outlaws and the Princess once and for all.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Concerned for Clarke:)_ “Prince John wishes to be rid of the Princess?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, no. At least not in that sense. But, if she is indeed foolish enough to make the forest her home, the Princess will no doubt meet the same fate as Hood.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Cautiously:)_ “There are rumours that the Princess is allied with the leader of the Celts.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh yes ‘The Commander’. _(Scoffs:)_ I do not put much stock in rumours my dear. Besides, if this so-called leader had in fact united the clans against Prince John, what in the world are they waiting for? No, if that girl had any sense she will have gone back into hiding. _(Considers Isabella a moment:)_ Very well, you may take Sir Edward out for the day to market, see what you can get for the old codger. _(Smirks at his own joke:)_ You will be escorted by my guards however.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “Naturally. And…Lady Marian?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Marian will join you both shortly, I need to have a word with her first though. _(Smirking:)_ I have a job in mind for her.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raising her brow:)_ “Nothing too cruel I hope?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Cruel? Me? Lady Marian owes me a favour that I intend to collect on. That is all.”  
 **Isabella:** “Very well. _(Gives him a knowing look.)_ I shall go and collect Sir Edward. Thank you, Sheriff.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Thank **_you_** , Milady.”  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(A few women are doing their washing in a large tub as children happily run and scream around them, oblivious to what’s about to happen behind the manor.)  
_ ****

**The rear of the manor.  
** _(Gisborne with several of his men have six peasant men gathered.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “The Sheriff wanted me to thank you all for your hard work building his new strong room.”  
 **Man:** _(Mutters, looking down:)_ “Slave labour, more like it. _(A bit bolder:)_ Where’s our money?”  
 _(Gisborne grabs the man by his shirt.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You’ll get what’s coming to you. _(Releases the man and circles behind them.)_ Now, how did Robin Hood find out about the strong room? _(Gisborne, from behind, stands between two men and puts an arm round each. In the ear of the man to his left:)_ Somebody must have told him. _(Releases them and walks back to the front.)_ Loose talk costs lives.”  
 _(Gisborne nods to his men and leaves as they draw their weapons.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke is making her way back from the Commander’s camp when she hears a noise in the distance to her left. Looking down the ravine she sees a warrior named Quint watching her. Unnerved by his presence, she continues on her way trying to ignore him.)  
_ **Quint:** _(Calling up to her:)_ “Not so brave now are you, Princess?”  
 _(Clarke rolls her eyes and walks behind a large tree. Ominously, once she passes it Quint has disappeared. As she looks for him, Clarke hears an arrow sail through the sky a mere second before it lands in the tree. Following its reverse trajectory Clarke spots Quint, who has already drawn a second arrow. Not sticking around to reason with the warrior, Clarke turns and runs as fast as she can through the forest as Quint gives chase.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The room is filled with various casino games and people doing last-minute preparations. A small table laden with food and drink is centred in front of the balcony and above it hangs a square ring of flaming pipe. At the opposite end of the room stands a craps table. Near the foot of the stairs is a skittles table. The Sheriff pokes the ears of the roast piglet with the dice hook for the craps table, then turns around and addresses the servants.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Good. Very good. _(Walking to the skittles:)_ This world is full of idiots _(picks up the skittles ball)_ waiting to be parted from their money. _(Releases the ball.)_ But as you know… _(the ball hits the pins…)_ the house always wins.”   
_(The servants laugh. Smiling, the Sheriff steps to the craps table.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Now, I’ve had this table put here in the middle because dice is the Count’s favourite game and this is the first thing I want him to see when he arrives. _(Slaps the dice hook at the stickman’s chest.)_ Good. Carry on. _(Marian comes down the stairs and strides over to the Sheriff.)_ Ah, Lady Marian. There you are. Now, our guest is due to arrive very shortly _(Marian stands before the Sheriff and puts her hands on her hips, disgruntled at being summoned.)_ and I’d like you to… be a friend to him. I’d like you to make him feel that his every desire is yours to obey.”   
**Marian:** _(Shocked at the implication.)_ “Every desire?”   
**Sheriff:** “Mm. _(Walks behind her, moving her elbow out of his way.)_ Show him a good time. What do you think, Gisborne?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Briefly raises his eyebrows.)_ “Good idea.”   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “No, I won’t.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, yes, you will, missy. How’s your father, so to speak?”   
_(Steps over to Gisborne.)  
_ **Marian:** “Frail. House arrest doesn’t help.“   
**Sheriff:** "But very much alive? _(There is a moment of silence as Marian realises his implication.)_ Isabella is taking your father to the marketplace today. The fresh air will ‘do him good’ apparently. So by my calculations that is now two favours you owe me. I’m cashing in.”  
 **Marian:** _(Realising she’s beaten:)_ "What if he sees my heart isn’t in it?”   
**Gisborne:** “Well, then pretend. Deception comes easily enough to you.”   
_(Marian is taken aback by his attitude.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Now, when the Count arrives, I want you to smile for him, and, er… _(Holds up three gold coins in his left hand and looks at her below the neck…)_ buy yourself a gown that, erm, how should I say? Stimulates the imagination. _(Holds up the coins by her face. Marian scoffs.)_ Ah-ah-ah. _(Removes one coin from his hand and flips it to Gisborne.)_ The cheaper, the better, I think.”   
_(The Sheriff leaves as Marian scowls at him. Gisborne gets her attention by holding his coin up at her, then he tosses the coin to the far end of the craps table.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(With disdain:)_ “Fetch.”   
_(He leaves. Marian stands in indignation and utter disbelief.)_


	2. Roars & Reconnaissance

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Marian is looking at some clothes on a table. A castle guard is standing near her.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to her guard:)_ “Stand further off. You make me feel as if I am under arrest. _(Resumes looking and continues her conversation with Isabella.)_ So you and the Sheriff are friends now?”  
 **Isabella:** “Well it’s been a gradual thing, ever since his sister died… I’ve just been a shoulder for him to lean on.”  
 **Marian:** “Yet he still blames Robin for her death. He and the Black Knights would’ve watched him die and laughed as he did so.”  
 **Isabella:** “I know, I’m not taking his side believe me. But being Vaisey’s friend can only be a good thing in the long run. Gaining his trust and the freedoms that come with it.”  
 **Marian:** “I think it’s just asking for trouble. He can’t be trusted.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well I have to try something, by becoming his friend I no longer have to spy on you or Edward for him. _(Quickly, at Marian’s look:)_ Not that I ever spied on you anyway!”  
 **Marian:** _(Shakes her head and continues rummaging:)_ “I know that, but I don’t like it, Isabella. If you lie down with dogs you get up with fleas.”  
 **Isabella:** “No one is laying with anyone. _(Again, at Marian’s look:)_ Well OK, other than Allan, but I make sure he bathes regularly. _(They both share a smile.)_ Look, I have to get back to Edward, I’ll see you back at the castle.”  
 _(Marian nods and Isabella leaves to rejoin Edward at another stall. A man in a dark cloak and an olive green hood meanders through the crowd to Marian’s left side and, standing close behind her, raises his arm to reveal strings of beads and other trinkets hanging from inside his cloak.)  
_ **Robin:** “Trinkets for the lovely lady?”   
_(Marian, startled, frowns angrily at him, then recognises him as Robin and says nothing, but smiles slightly in anticipation of his antics as he steps back towards Little John and Much and subtly nods to them. Little John and Much take their cue and stride over to a nearby produce merchant and create a distraction. The guard leaves Marian to intercede.)_  
 **Guard:** “Hey, stop it! What are you doing?” 

_(Marian waits until Robin looks at her before quickly stepping to his side. They walk off together towards the well as the ruckus continues.)  
_ **Robin:** “They have you well guarded.”   
**Marian:** “Why did I choose this? I can hardly breathe in there.”   
**Robin:** “Shh. What happened?”   
**Marian:** “They’re expecting a guest today, a rich German count. And they’re making me fawn over him, making me dress up and—”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “A German? Do you think the Sheriff and Prince John are looking for allies abroad?”   
**Marian:** “He’s not an ally; he’s a gambler. The Sheriff has set up gaming tables in the castle. He’s planning to fill his new strong room with the Count’s money.”   
_(Robin smiles greedily.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Markedly, smiling broadly:)_ “You see, another good reason to rob him.” _(Leans against a post.)_  
 **Marian:** “Robin, please, do not go down there. It’s dangerous.”   
**Robin:** “Well, you know me. I like a challenge. _(Robin puts his hand on the side of Marian’s head.)_ You don’t have to do this.”   
**Marian:** “Yes, I do. Without me you wouldn’t even know there was a strong room.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckling:)_ “England needs me.”   
**Marian:** _(Seriously:)_ “Yes, England needs me. England needs us.”   
**Robin:** “And I need you.” _(Robin leans in and kisses Marian.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Smiling:)_ “Hmm. England also needs Clarke. Where is she staying now?”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “She splits her time between the Commander’s camp and ours. The alliance has not been an easy one, especially once Lexa learned that the Sheriff must not be killed.”  
 **Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “You let her go there alone?”  
 **Robin:** _(Winces:)_ “I’ve met with the Commander myself, I believe she will keep her word and keep the Princess safe. Besides, replacing three hundred of her warriors is taking longer than Lexa anticipated. She is currently in no position to wage war on the Sheriff with her forces depleted.”  
 **Marian:** _(Reading between the lines:)_ “And since your gang is responsible for their situation… _(Smiling sweetly at him:)_ You think it best to keep your distance?”  
 **Robin:** “For the time being, yes.”   
**Marian:** _(Smiling mischievously:)_ “Coward. _(At Robin’s hurt expression, Marian kisses him again. Parting from the kiss, she calls to her escort.)_ Guard!”   
_(Robin audibly sucks in his breath through his teeth while giving Marian a “I can’t believe you did that; you’re gonna get it” kind of look, then disappears.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke is still running from Quint. She stops to catch her breath and calls out to him.)  
_ **Clarke:** “What did I ever do to you?!”  
 **Quint:** _(His voice echoing around the forest:)_ “Your family killed my family and friends. _(Tackling Clarke to the ground as she spins to face him. Holding her down and drawing a knife from his boot:)_ And my brother died in that ring of fire. _(Raising the knife high:)_ This is for my brother!”  
 _(Suddenly, Quint’s arm is impaled by a dagger, causing him to drop his own. As Clarke kicks the man off her and gets to her feet, the Commander runs into the clearing. A warrior accompanying Lexa draws his sword and holds it on Quint, daring him to move. Lexa leans down to pull her dagger from Quint’s arm.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Speaking down to Quint:)_ “Attack her and you attack me.”  
 _(Quint looks up at her in disbelief.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Breathing hard, to Lexa:)_ "Thank you.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looking over to Clarke:)_ “You are alone? Where is your guard?”  
 **Clarke:** “I didn’t think I needed one if I am under the Commander’s protection.”  
 **Lexa:** “You don’t.”  
 **Quint:** “My fight is only with her, Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Looking back to Quint:)_ “Your fight is over. _(To Clarke:)_ The kill is yours, Clarke.”  
 _(Lexa replaces her dagger and draws her sword. Quint slowly gets to his feet. Clarke looks to him then back to Lexa who offers her sword for the kill.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near Stephen’s cottage.  
** _(Stephen, an old acquaintance of the Scarletts’, is standing in the doorway of his cottage, listening with his acute ears, as the gang are walking to meet him.)_  
 **Will:** “We need to break into the strong room, and Stephen was the first person I thought of.”  
 **Robin:** “Is he a friend of your father’s?”  
 **Will:** “No, a teacher, a legend in his day. He doesn’t work anymore but he used to be famous. He worked in the Orient. They were his apprentices Gisborne’s lot killed this morning.”  
 ****

**Stephen’s cottage. Interior.  
** _(Stephen, his eyes blinded by cataracts, puts his hands on Will’s face, feeling it.)  
_ **Stephen:** “Will, still passionate, angry?”  
 **Will:** “Lots to be angry about.”  
 **Stephen:** “True. And your skills. You’re using them… not wasting them?”  
 **Will:** “I’m with Robin Hood.”  
 **Stephen:** “Good. _(Looks towards Robin.)_ That is not a waste. _(Robin smiles slightly. Behind Stephen, Djaq picks up a small, intricately decorated box. Stephen raises the bottom end of his staff back at her.)_ Do not touch that… please.”  
 **Djaq:** “I have seen this type of work before. It is Persian, no?”  
 **Stephen:** “It was my wife’s. _(Djaq sets the box back down. Stephen leans on his staff.)_ The men who died had families, wives and children. I want them to be taken care of.”  
 **Robin:** “They will be. You have my word. If there’s any information you can give us, anything that they told you…”  
 **Allan:** _(Steps forward.)_ “Look, I’m not being funny. We’ve seen this death trap in action, right? And now we’re going to take advice from a blind man?”  
 _(Stephen suddenly takes Allan’s feet out from under him with his staff.)  
_ **Stephen:** “When a man loses his sight, he finds compensation in the senses that remain. _(Stephen offers a hand to Allan and pulls him up. Allan leaves, slipping between Will and Robin, who takes a step back to let him pass with a wide grin.)_ I do not intend on joining your mission, but I might be of assistance in planning it.”  
 **Much:** “Yes, but what can you possibly know about the Sheriff’s strong room?”  
 **Stephen:** “A great deal. I designed it.”

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke stands looking at Lexa’s sword.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Is there a problem, Clarke?”  
 _(Clarke slowly raises her gaze to look at Lexa. They stare at each other for the briefest of moments before there is an almighty roar heard in the distance. All four of them turn towards the sound.)  
_ **Clarke:** “What is that?”  
 _(There is a rustling in the trees as whatever is making the noise is headed straight for them. Lexa, thinking quickly, takes her sword and slices at Quint’s leg, sending him to the ground with a thud.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Sheathing her sword and turning to the others:)_ “Run!”  
 _(Clarke, Lexa and her warrior all take off running in the opposite direction as Quint writhes in agony on the ground. As the roaring grows closer and louder, Quint scrambles backwards but is too late. The beast bursts through the trees and attacks him as we cut to black.)_

**Nottingham Town. The Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Exterior.  
** _(Allan stands in the street debating whether or not he should keep his deal with Gisborne. He is grabbed suddenly by the arm and lead into an alcove by Isabella. Before he knows what hit him, Isabella kisses him deeply. As they part Allan slumps against the wall and Isabella looks around, very pleased with herself.)  
_ **Allan:** “Aren’t you worried we’ll be seen together?”  
 **Isabella:** “Absolutely not, I’m unguarded. I go and do as I please - perks of being good friends with the Sheriff.”  
 **Allan:** “Oh yeah? And how good of a friendship are you two having?”  
 **Isabella:** “Me and Vaisey? Ha! Be serious, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** _(Feeling sorry for himself:)_ “Yeah, well good. I’ve already been embarrassed by a blind git, I don’t want to have to fight the Sheriff for you n’ all.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rubbing his arm soothingly:)_ “What’s wrong Allan?”  
 **Allan:** “I dunno, I feel a little off about this deal with Gisborne. What if I tell him something that gets the gang killed?”  
 **Isabella:** “Of course you won’t. You’ll tell him what he needs to know and nothing else. _(At Allan’s troubled look:)_ You don’t have to do this at all you know? Tell Robin what happened and say you just went along with Guy so he’d let you go. You haven’t done anything yet.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I know but…That still doesn’t line our pockets does it? At the end of the day I’m still an outlaw with no money and you’re still bound to your brother.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Considers this:)_ “Why don’t you tell me what you’re going to say to Guy first? Then we can trim it down a bit to keep it vague enough to protect our friends.”  
 **Allan:** “There isn’t that much to report. _(At Isabella’s encouraging look:)_ We’re gonna go and try for the strong room again, we’ve met the bloke who designed it, some friend of Will’s dad out in the woods.”  
 **Isabella:** “OK, well you can’t tell Gisborne about the architect, he’ll just kill him. Who told you about the strong room?”  
 **Allan:** “You know who, Mar-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Slaps him playfully around the back of the head:)_ “Definitely don’t say that!”  
 **Allan:** “Heh, yeah obviously. So what **_do_** I say to him then?”  
 **Isabella:** “Well it’s not a lot to go on but I suppose you say that you’re going to try for the strong room again and they should be extra vigilant.”  
 _(They both stand and walk out of the alcove together, Allan steadying his nerve, looking at the Inn. Isabella squeezes his arm and kisses him on the neck.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Good luck.”  
 _(Allan takes a few steps forward and stops at a post near the door. He makes a mark on the post with chalk and enters.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke, Lexa and her Guard all run through the forest away from the beast that is chasing them.)  
_ **Lexa:** “We need somewhere to hide!”  
 **Clarke:** “Head for higher ground!”  
 _(Clarke and the Commander head toward the steep ridge, the guard following behind them. As the beast’s roars grow louder however, he stops and turns towards it. Jumping through the air towards the guard we see for the first time that the beast is a giant lion. Landing on the guard it begins ripping and tearing at his flesh. Lexa draws her sword but is grabbed by the arm by Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “This is our chance, run!”  
 _(Pulled along by Clarke, Lexa watches the beast a moment as her guard looks up at her with lifeless eyes. As they crest the peak of the ridge the lion turns its attention toward them. With effortless agility, the beast quickly gains on them.)  
_ **Lexa:** “This was a bad idea.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looking around, making her decision:)_ “Perhaps not. _(Looking down at the ravine:)_ Everyone knows cats can climb up but they can’t climb down.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Realising what this means:)_ “You’re insane.”  
 **Clarke:** “We don’t have time to debate this. After three. One…Two…Three!”  
 _(Clarke jumps off the ridge down into the ravine, rolling onto her shoulder upon landing. Lexa watches amazed as Clarke sails through the air. Looking back to see the lion almost upon her, the Commander re-sheaths her sword and leaps from the ridge. Unfortunately, her landing is less than graceful, rolling her ankle and landing hard on her shoulder. Clarke runs to her aid, lifting Lexa up and dragging her to safety.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Leave me!”  
 **Clarke:** “No way, look. _(Clarke nods towards the lion who is watching them from the top of the ridge.)_ I told you they can’t climb down.”  
 **Lexa:** “I think I separated my shoulder.”  
 **Clarke:** “Yeah, well first thing’s first. We have to find cover.”  
 _(Together, Clarke and the Commander move hurriedly through the forest as the lion roars after them.)_


	3. The Booby, The Beast & The Strong Room

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(A bell is chiming. The Sheriff is waiting in the cloister as a coach enters to a fanfare. Marian, in a tight, red, low-necked dress, stands near the foot of the steps, waiting unhappily. The Sheriff leaves the cloister to go greet his guest as Gisborne comes down the steps and stands behind her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(With derision:)_ “Marian, who’d have thought?”   
_(Marian sullenly ignores him as the Count, dressed in a greyish purple and gold striped suit exits his coach with a flourish from the lace-edged handkerchief in his hand.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, Count Friedrich. Welcome to Nottingham.”   
**Count:** “Tell me, are all of the roads in England so bad? I feel like I’ve been beaten like an egg.”   
**Sheriff:** “Your safety was my first concern. I organised the route so as to avoid the forest. We couldn’t have your fortune or your good self falling into outlaws’ hands.”   
**Count:** _(Unimpressed and annoyed:)_ “Myself and my men are a match for any rustic ruffian, I assure you. _(The Sheriff steps aside and the Count sees Marian.)_ Ah! _(Marian rolls her eyes. The Count doffs his hat and bows, then slaps it into the Sheriff ’s chest as he steps towards Marian.)_ Had I known what awaited me here I would have employed winged horses.”   
_(The Count bows to Marian, who merely gives him a sullen look.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pokes his head in.)_ “Er, Lady Marian has made it her personal responsibility to make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible.“   
**Count:** "Really?”   
**Marian:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m very happy to make your acquaintance.”   
**Count:** “Oh, come, come. Acquaintances are for old ladies and priests. _(Takes Marian’s hand.)_ We will dispense with such formalities. _(Leaning over her hand:)_ I am already your friend… _(brings her hand to his face…)_ and always your servant. _(The Count gives her hand a gentle kiss as Gisborne sneers, then raises his head and smiles at her.)_ Tell me, do you play, Lady Marian?”   
**Marian:** _(With slight contempt:)_ “Such pursuits are not entirely to my tastes.”   
**Count:** “Then we must find pursuits that excite you more. Tell me, do you ride?” _(Marian scowls uncertainly, not sure what to say.)_

**Nottingham Town. Trip to Jerusalem Inn. The back room.  
** _(Allan impatiently looks out the small square window in the door.)  
_ **Allan:** “Come on. Come on.”  
 _(Allan turns around, then sighs deeply. He waits for a few more moments, then opens the door to leave and finds Gisborne in a fur-edged cloak and hood just arriving.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Leaving so soon? _(Gisborne shoves Allan back inside and pushes back his hood.)_ Got your message. _(Holds up a purse.)_ What have you got for me?  
 **Allan:** _(Glances back through the door’s window, still not sure if this is wise.) “_ Robin wants to have another go at your strong room.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Turns his head aside and lowers the purse.)_ “Obviously. And?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, that’s it. It’ll be the next few days, though, so you’d better be ready.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Don’t waste my time. I don’t pay for obvious. You’ll have to do better than that.”  
 **Allan:** “Like what?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Who told Robin Hood about the strong room?”  
 **Allan:** _(Stares a moment.)_ “Dunno. _(Gisborne pushes him into the wall.)_ I don’t. Honest.” _(Holds his head high.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “It’s early days in our relationship. But come to me again with nothing, and I will be very disappointed, understand?”  
 **Allan:** “Yep. Got it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Pulls out one coin.)_ “Don’t make me wait too long.”  
 _(Holds the coin up high, then drops it on the floor and leaves.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Between Locksley and the outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will and Robin walk through the forest with Stephen, who has his hand on Will’s shoulder to guide him. Little John, Much and Djaq follow.)_  
 **Stephen:** “The designs were not meant for the Sheriff. They were a commission.”  
 **Robin:** “By whom?”  
 **Stephen:** “A Persian general. I did not complete the work, but I kept the plan with me always. Then not long ago, my apprentice sold them to the Sheriff. His family were starving. I can’t blame him. He died for it.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The gang learn more about the strong room from Stephen. Will has made a rough model from twigs. He holds it in one hand while pointing to it with a leftover twig.)  
_ **Will:** “This is the door, the only entrance or exit. There’s no windows.”  
 **Stephen:** “The room itself is twenty feet long by twenty feet wide. Both walls are honeycombed with blow-holes, _(Will points to his model.)_ each loaded with arrows primed to strike a specific spot.”  
 **Will:** “You step on the wrong stone and…” _(abruptly lifts the twig to finish his statement. Robin nods, understanding. Much sighs and rubs his neck, not liking what her hears. Djaq is amazed at ingenuity of it all.)_  
 **Robin:** ”Which stones?”  
 **Stephen:** “My great innovation. _(The gang give him their attention.)_ It changes.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles, then sees Stephen is not joking.)_ “Well, that’s not possible. Is it?” _(Will sets the model down on the table and turns it.)_  
 **Stephen:** “A weighted wheel beneath the floor rotates regularly. _(Will turns the model and a few cut-out “stones” remain stationary or fall through the bottom.)_ Each turn defines a new route, changing the order of the sprung stones.”  
 _(Will looks up at Robin; Djaq turns to Much, astonished.)  
_ **Robin:** “So any stone can trigger a trap at any time.”  
 **Stephen:** “I did not say it would be easy.”  
 **Little John:** _(Quietly:)_ “This I do not like.”  
 _(Djaq smiles at Much, who forces a grimacing grin back. Robin turns his head, thinking.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The Sheriff shows the Count the gaming room, walking in from the door under the balcony and around the food table.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No expense has been spared for your gambling pleasure. Food… drink, company. We aim to please in every respect. Isn’t that right, Marian?”   
_(The Count inspects the dice as Marian stops by the skittles and swings the ball at the pins, which clatter in response to the Sheriff ’s question. The Count and the Sheriff turn to her.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to the Count:)_ “Is this your idea of sport?”   
**Count:** _(Stepping to Marian:)_ “You do not like the skittles, my lady? _(Marian tosses the ball back and forth between her hands.)_ But it is a charming game.”   
**Marian:** “A child’s game, surely.”   
**Count:** “Hmpf.”   
**Marian:** “Do men really waste their money playing this?”   
**Count:** “No waste if the prize is worth having. Come, let me show you. _(The Count puts his hand under Marian’s holding the ball. Marian rolls her eyes.)_ Gently caress the ball— _(The serving girl holds her tray out where the Count can see it.)_ Erm… _(The Count turns to the girl, releasing Marian’s hand, and takes the goblet from the tray as Marian steps behind the skittles table and, with a glint in her eye, lets the ball swing round the pins to the Count.)_ Danke schon. I thank you. _(The Count turns back to resume his lesson just in time for the skittles ball to hit him in the groin.)_ Ow!”   
_(The Sheriff twitches and Marian catches the ball.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Feigning innocence:)_ “Forgive me, Count Friedrich. My aim was a little wide.”   
**Count:** _(In pain:)_ “Ja.” _(Grunts and sighs, recovering.)_  
(Marian tries hard to suppress her giggles.) 

**Sherwood Forest. A Cave.  
** _(Clarke is finishing tying a sling around Lexa’s shoulder. The Commander is looking uneasy.)  
_ **Lexa:** "You should have left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs, walks to the other side of the cave:)_ “I’m still new to your culture but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you.”  
 **Lexa:** “I’m serious, Clarke. To lead well you must make hard choices.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Trying to change the subject:)_ “Have you ever noticed how many caves and tunnels there are in the forest? _(Turning back to Lexa:)_ Your people’s doing I assume?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Undeterred:)_ “I’ve seen your strength, it’s true. To survive being hunted by your Uncle and his soldiers is one thing. _(Walking over to Clarke:)_ But now you waiver. You refuse to bring Sheriff Vaisey to me.”  
 **Clarke:** “I told you, if the Sheriff dies an unnatural death then Prince John will kill every living thing in Nottingham.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Continuing:)_ “You couldn’t kill Quint and you couldn’t leave me to die. That was weakness.”  
 **Clarke:** “I thought love was weakness.”  
 _(Turning her back and walking away.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turning back to face her:)_ “You want to know why I saved you? Because I need you. God forbid one of your Generals becomes Commander. You may be heartless, Lexa. But at least you’re smart.”  
 _(Lexa stares at Clarke a moment then blinks.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Slowly smiling:)_ “Don’t worry. My spirit will choose much more wisely than that.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Curiously:)_ “Your spirit?”  
 **Lexa:** “When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander.”  
 **Clarke:** “Reincarnation? That’s how you became Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** “How are _your_ leaders chosen?”

_(Before Clarke can answer, a loud roar echoes and bounces off the walls of the cave.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Panicked:)_ “It found us.”  
 **Lexa:** “Don’t be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Defiantly:)_ “We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then get ready to fight. _(Drawing her dagger:)_ It’s coming in.”  
 _(Clarke’s eyes widen, getting an idea.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Maybe we let it in. _(Stooping to pick up a rock then running to the wall next to the cave entrance:)_ Come here!”  
 _(Lexa joins her as they lean against the wall, both breathing heavy from the adrenaline surging through them. Slowly, purposefully the lion makes its way into the cave. Clarke raises her arm and throws the rock to the far side of the cave. The lion hears this and heads toward the sound. As it does so, Clarke and Lexa run out of the cave, as fast as their legs can carry them.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
Stephen: **“You’ll be up against time. Opening the door turns an hourglass set beside the base of the plinth. When the sand runs through, a final fail-safe is triggered.” _(Robin turns the model.)_  
 **Much:** “I shouldn’t ask, but what, exactly?”  
 **Stephen:** “There is a vault behind the back wall, containing a vat of molten lead. _(Little John rolls his eyes.)_ It is kept at a constant heat by the res of the kitchen. When the hourglass is empty, the vat is turned, the liquid flows into a series of gutters.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Realising:)_ “The pipes in the walls.”  
 **Stephen:** “Burning liquid sprays out, covering the entire room. Anyone inside would not stand a chance.”  
 _(Robin looks up at the sky, first in disbelief, then thinking.)  
_ **Djaq:** “And yet, the coins remain intact because they are harder than the soft lead.” _(Stephen nods at her. Allan returns, appearing silently behind Stephen.)_  
 **Much:** “Well, all I’m hearing is arrows, lead, certain death. Encouraging.”  
 _(Robin taps his fingers on the model, thinking.)  
_ **Robin:** “How long before the hourglass runs through?”  
 **Stephen:** “A slow count of eight score and ten.”  
 **Allan:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “In a count of 170, you’ve got to get to the money and get it out?”  
 **Robin:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Nice of you to join us, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** _(Stepping up beside Stephen:)_ “Well, I still think you’re mad, but if you want some more help then…”  
 **Much:** _(Laughs.)_ “We are mad! We should stick to robbing merchants in the forest.”  
 **Little John:** _(Agreeing with Much:)_ “That we are good at.”  
 **Robin:** “Then we will work until we get better at this! _(Little John scoffs sullenly. Thinks a moment.)_ We’ll meet near the old barn, near Clun.”  
 **Much:** “What for?”  
 **Robin:** _(Puts his hands around the model.)_ “To practice. We are going to build this strong room over there.” _(Djaq smiles in delight. Will smiles, too. Little John and Much are not happy at all.)_  
 **Stephen:** “Good!”


	4. Taken For A Ride

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The Count is at the end of the craps table. Marian along its side, leaning sullenly on the rail. The Sheriff passes behind the Count and stops to watch.)  
_ **Count:** “Come, Lady Marian, bring me some luck.”   
_(Gisborne enters and goes to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Where have you been?”   
**Gisborne:** “An errand.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Pointing at the Count, then Marian:)_ “He’s quite taken with her. Encourage him. He’ll lose quicker.”   
_(Grudgingly complying, Gisborne steps over to the Count. The Count turns to him and Gisborne puts on a brief, amiable smile.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian just needs a little coaxing. It’s her way. She says no when she means yes.”   
**Count:** “Really? Then I shall relish the challenge. _(Gisborne steps back. in a helpless voice:)_ Lady Marian, I cannot roll unless you help me.”   
**Marian:** “No, thank you.”   
**Count:** “No-no, Lady Marian. I insist.”   
_(Marian grudgingly steps to his side. The Count takes her hand and places the dice in it, then kisses it. Marian sighs, then carelessly flips the dice down the table.)  
_ **Stickman:** “Lady Marian wins!”   
**Count:** “Ah! You see? I win!”   
**Marian:** _(Marian smiles briefly, then regains her sullenness.)_ “Perhaps you will excuse me. I have a headache.”   
**Count:** _(Holds her arms.)_ “Oh, how terrible for you. If I may, I find that a gentle rubbing of the temples _[rubs her temples]_ is most effective.”   
**Marian:** _(Smiling, pulls down his arms.)_ “You’re very kind, but I think I will go and lie down.”   
**Count:** “As hard as it is, we must let you go.”   
**Marian:** “Thank you for your understanding, Count.”   
_(The Count nods and Marian goes upstairs, the Sheriff and Gisborne watching her. The Count turns to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Count:** “Quite the beauty. I must confess, when I first came to this country, I thought I would not like it. But now… _(slaps the Sheriff ’s chest…)_ I like it very much!” _(Chuckles and leaves. The Sheriff forces a chuckle in return. Gisborne turns, raising his brows with a knowing look. The Sheriff chuckles evilly, also knowing what will happen next.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Marian walks towards the war room. Two sentries stop her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Oh. Excuse me, can I pass?”   
**Corporal:** “Orders. No-one passes, not even you. Sheriff’s private room.”   
**Marian:** _(A bit desperately:)_ “Oh, no. Let me pass, just this once, please.”   
**Corporal:** _(Advancing on Marian:)_ “Well, what’s in it for me? _(Looks down at her low neckline.)_ Nice gown. _(Marian tries to pull her collar in to cover her more. The Corporal continues advancing towards her and she steps backwards.)_ Very fetching. Bit of a new look for you.”   
**Marian:** “How dare you?!”   
_(The second sentry doubles over after the Count punches him in the stomach. The Corporal turns to see what happened. Marian steps aside. The Count punches the Corporal in the jaw. The Corporal falls and the Count grabs the other sentry’s helmet and slams his head into the pillar. Marian steps back again and the Count throws the sentry to the floor between pillars. Marian smiles.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Sincerely:)_ “You are an impressive fighter.”   
**Count:** _(Casually:)_ “Yes, I know. And you are also very impressive in many ways.”   
**Marian:** _(Sighs in annoyance.)_ “Please.”   
**Count:** “Are you not glad I came after you?”   
**Marian:** “I made no invitation.”   
**Count:** _(Scoffs.)_ “You feign a headache and retire. I follow. This is the way that trysts are made all over the world.”   
**Marian:** “Well, this one is over, all right. As of now.”   
**Sheriff:** _(From a distance:)_ “Gisborne!”   
**Marian:** “We mustn’t be found here.”   
_(Marian leads the Count into the war room.)_

**War room.  
** _(Marian rushes in, then hesitates, looking around and staring at the large map in the centre of the room. The Count closes the door and pushes her forward, beyond the pillars. The door opens, then the Sheriff and Gisborne enter. Marian peeks round the side of the pillar, behind which she and the Count are hiding.)_   
**Sheriff:** “First things first. Tomorrow’s meeting. I have outlined the division of the money in my strong room.“   
**Gisborne:** “You wish to strengthen our forces in the south? The share is generous.”   
**Sheriff:** “Strategy, Gisborne. The King is most likely to land there on his return. Besides, there will be plenty of funds in the war chest after our German booby loses tonight.”   
**Gisborne:** “What if the Count surprises us and wins?”   
**Sheriff:** “Wins? That buffoon? Mincing oaf.”   
**Gisborne:** “But you have made provision just in case.”   
**Sheriff:** “You know me too well, Gisborne. Of course. All eventualities have been considered. Dice that only roll one way, in our favour. _(Gisborne smirks.)_ Make sure Marian is with us tonight.” _  
(Marian glances anxiously at the Count as the Sheriff leaves. Gisborne starts to follow, then stops as if he heard something, then hearing nothing, follows with loud footsteps and closes the door behind him.)  
_ **Count:** _(Piqued, stepping out from behind the pillar:)_ “What does he think? _(Marian follows him out and faces him.)_ That I will not be suspicious of an invitation out of the blue from a Sheriff in—where are we? That I will not do my homework and find out who he is? Does he not think that his reputation has not spread to Europe? And you… _(The Count grabs Marian’s arms.)_ … you are in on this little plan. Do you think this is the first time I’ve been offered a girl _[looks down at her alluring cleavage]_ to take my eyes from the tables?”   
**Marian:** “Let go of me!” _(Pulls her arms out of his grip.)  
_ **Count:** “Do you people think that I am a complete idiot?”   
**Marian:** “Yes! Until now, which is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?”   
**Count:** “What do you mean?”   
**Marian:** “Oh, come on. The way you fight. You are no booby. _(Turns to circle the map.)_ I don’t think a booby does homework on his hosts. _(Turns back.)_ I think it suits you to have people think you are an idiot.”   
**Count:** “It helps sometimes. People play less cautiously. But I am no cheat.”   
**Marian:** “And for what it’s worth, I am no lackey of the Sheriff.”   
**Count:** “So… we are both players.”   
**Marian:** _(Sighs and nods sadly.)_ “And what will you do?”   
**Count:** “Do? Leave. If the Sheriff is loading the dice, I cannot win. I’ll be struck by a sudden illness.”   
**Marian:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “Don’t leave. Help me.”   
**Count:** “Help you?”   
**Marian:** _(Walking to the Count:)_ “You heard the Sheriff. He’s using the money to plot against the King. I have friends who would like to relieve him of his money before he distributes it. And that’ll have to be tonight.”   
**Count:** “This is a dangerous game.”   
**Marian:** _(Nods, then smiles slightly.)_ “But you’re a player.”   
_(The Count ponders the option.)_

**Clun. The old barn.  
** _(Robin stands in front of Stephen, letting his arms swing in impatient anticipation. Much and Will stand to his left, each holding up two arrows. Djaq stands a step in front of Will with her hands laced together as one fist. Little John is on Robin’s other side, a few steps forward, holding his staff horizontally in one hand. Allan watches from the rear with his arms folded.)  
_ **Stephen:** “The hourglass turns… _(putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder:)_ … now! One…” _(Robin steps forward, then ducks.)_  
 **Much:** _(Holding out an arrow:)_ “Arrow!”  
 **Stephen:** “… two… three… _(Robin stands)_ …. four… _(Robin sets himself, then takes another step forward)_ …. five…”  
 _(Little John turns with his staff and hits Robin in the stomach.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Doubling over:)_ “Oof!” _(Robin puts his hands on his knees and remains bent over, the wind knocked out of him.)_  
 **Much:** “John, no!” _(Will lowers his arrows with a flustered look and Djaq turns to Little John with a frown.)_  
 **Stephen:** “… six…”  
 **Little John:** “I am stone!”  
 **Stephen:** “… seven.”  
 **Will:** “Not there, John, no.”  
 **Little John:** “Well then, where?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Indicating in front of her with both hands:)_ “There!”  
 **Much:** “Hang on. _(Pointing at Little John with the arrow:)_ Stone? I thought he was pit.”  
 **Djaq:** “No, I am pit!”  
 _(Little John, Djaq, Will and Much all argue at once.)  
_ **Robin:** “Stop it, please. _(Nobody hears him and he stands up.)_ Shut up! _(It is immediately quiet. Little John sighs. Puts his palms together. Looking around as he speaks and catching his breath:)_ Lives depend on this: the wives and families of the dead, not to mention what will happen to England if the Sheriff starts to give out that money. _(Robin turns around to face the gang, who are hanging their heads in shame.)_ If we’re going to defeat the strong room, then we have to work as a team. And that means discipline.”   
_(Stephen talks to Robin during a break.)  
_ **Stephen:** _(Seeing Robin’s face by feeling it:)_ “There is a way, you know.”  
 **Robin:** “A way to what?”  
 **Stephen:** “There is a way to do all the things you need to do and still find love. _(Robin frowns. Stephen finishes and lowers his hands.)_ You’re a troubled soul. Be patient. You will prevail.”  
 **Robin:** “And you can tell all that by just feeling my face?”   
_(In the background, Much, with his arms full of his sword and bag, untangles the water flask.)  
_ **Stephen:** “No. Your friend Much was telling me earlier.”  
 _(Robin looks over at Much, who is taking a drink, and he and Stephen both laugh. Robin nods at Much.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Marian, in a bright red riding habit, is pulling the mane of her horse out from its head halter. The Sheriff comes down the steps.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What do you think you’re doing? _(Stops near the bottom and points to the floor.)_ You stay in the castle.”   
_(The Count walks out the doors and down the steps as Marian speaks.)  
_ **Marian:** “Believe me, I would rather stay here. I am merely doing as I am instructed.” _(Marian steps round her horse as the Count comes down behind the Sheriff.)  
_ **Count:** _(Excitedly:)_ “Lady Marian is to ride out with me!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “No-no-no, no.”   
**Count:** “Well, if I do not ride, I might be out of sorts, and if I am out of sorts, I might decide not to play the tables at all tonight. Hm.”   
**Sheriff:** “Very well. I will provide you with an escort. Guards?! The forest is a very dangerous place.”   
_(Thinking quickly, the Count puts his arm round the Sheriff as two guards appear from the cloister and stand at attention at the top of the steps.)  
_ **Count:** “Sheriff, we are both men of the world, ja? Perhaps alone with nature out in the forest amongst the trees and flowers, Lady Marian might not play so hard to get, hm? No guards.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Looks at Marian, then the Count.)_ “Don’t be late back.”   
_(The Count smiles as the Sheriff chuckles and turns to go inside, raising a hand to dismiss the guards. The Count raises his eyebrows in satisfaction at Marian and walks past her to take his horse.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. A road towards the camp.  
** _(The Count and Marian are riding to meet Robin.)  
_ **Count:** “Now I am better acquainted with your Sheriff, I’m beginning to understand why you have such admiration for this outlaw.”   
**Marian:** “It’s not just me.”   
**Count:** “I didn’t mean just you. I think I would like to take to the woods and fight in justice like your Robin Hood. _(Marian giggles.)_ What do you think?”   
**Marian:** “Why does a potential freedom fighter waste his life gambling?”   
**Count:** “I am a count. My life has been managed since the day that I was born. Tradition, etiquette—it’s all so safe. I crave danger. You wouldn’t understand.”   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Don’t be so sure.” _(They ride deeper into the forest, then stop. Marian puts her fingers to her lips and whistles loudly.)_

**Elsewhere in the forest.  
** _(Lexa sits leaning against a fallen tree as Clarke sleeps. A small fire is burning nearby in case the lion finds them once again. The sound of Marian’s whistle pierces the air and Clarke immediately sits up.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Calmly:)_ "It’s OK. _(Clarke turns to look at her:)_ You’re safe.”  
 **Clarke:** “How’s your arm?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Flatly:)_ “Hurts.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “I should go.”  
 _(Clarke gets to her feet and Lexa follows.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Wait. _(Walks over to Clarke:)_ I was wrong about you, Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness. _(As Clarke looks to her:)_ Our people can learn great things from each other.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Well, I can tell you one thing: My Uncle sent that lion after us.”  
 **Lexa:** “How can you be sure?”  
 **Clarke:** “When he was King, my Grandfather travelled the world and brought back all kinds of exotic animals. That beast was Prince John’s I just know it.”  
 **Lexa:** “So do you think the Prince is here in Nottingham?”  
 **Clarke:** “No, if I know my Uncle, he’d make sure the whole town knew of his arrival. _(Thinking:)_ But the lion certainly didn’t get here by itself.”  
 **Lexa:** “A beast that size would require at least a dozen men to handle it safely. _(Makes a decision:)_ I’ll go back to camp and have my warriors deal with the lion and those that brought it here.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, wait. It’s already getting dark and there’s no way whomever is handling that lion would want it out of its cage at night. We’re safe for now.”  
 **Lexa:** “You can’t know that.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, but I think there’s a better way to flush out Prince John’s men than going head to head with that lion again. _(Looks over her shoulder towards where she heard Marian’s whistle.)_ I have to go speak with my friends to let them know what’s happening and plan our next move. _(Turning back to Lexa:)_ You go back to camp and I’ll meet you-”  
 **Lexa:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No. Say what you must to your people but I’ll stay here until you return. Then we’ll head back to camp together.”  
 _(Clarke nods then heads off to find the outlaws.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A road towards the camp.  
Count: **“Are you sure you know how to find these friends of yours?”   
**Marian:** “I’m hoping they’re going to find us.”   
_(Robin comes out from behind a tree.)  
_ **Robin:** “They already have! _(The rest of the gang appear and all approach the Count and Marian, who dismount. Brusquely, jealously:)_ Who’s your new friend?” _(Robin looks the Count up and down as the latter introduces himself.)  
_ **Count:** “Count Friedrich Berthold Otto von Wittersburg from the German Duchy of Bavaria… _(Djaq holds her sword near the Count’s throat.)_ … and your friend.”   
_(Robin jerks his head aside and Marian follows him a few steps out of the way. The Count eyes the gang. Much steps up to take Robin’s place in front of the Count.)  
_ **Robin:** “This is the Sheriff’s guest?”   
**Marian:** “Yes.”   
**Robin:** “And you trust him enough to bring him here to meet me?”   
**Marian:** “He wants to help us.”   
**Robin:** _(Disbelieving:)_ “Oh.”

**Count:** “It seems we have a common desire, Robin Hood. _(Much takes a step back to let Robin resume his place.)_ I mean, we both wish to see the Sheriff broken and humiliated. Marian and I were disc—”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting brightly, jealously, looking at Marian:)_ “On first name terms?”   
**Marian:** “Jealous?”   
**Robin:** “Of him?” _(Sniggers briefly.)  
_ **Count:** “Hey, The lady could do a lot worse than me, you smelly woodsman. Now listen up, Marian has a proposition for you.”   
**Marian:** “If you want to rob the strong room, you have to do it tonight.”   
_(Robin’s eyes gaze aside and he shakes his head slightly.)  
_ **Will:** “Not possible. We’re not ready.”   
**Marian:** “Well then don’t bother at all. The Sheriff will divide the money between the Black Knights and they’re coming tomorrow. _(Robin gets a bit of a panicked look about him as Will turns to Allan behind him.)_ After that, the strong room will be empty.”   
**Clarke:** “Hey!”  
 _(The group all turn to look as Clarke comes jogging towards them down the hill.)  
_ **Marian:** “Clarke! _(The two women embrace as the Count raises an eyebrow:)_ Where have you been?”  
 **Clarke:** “Getting chased through the forest by a lion.”  
 **Allan:** “You what?”  
 **Clarke:** “It’s true. The Commander and I barely managed to escape.”  
 **Much:** _(Looks around anxiously:)_ “W-where is it now?”  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t know, but I’m certain that Prince John is responsible for it being here.”  
 **Allan:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “This place is getting a little crazy. I mean first the Celts arrive, now Lions - what next?!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Talking over Allan, to Robin:)_ “Speaking of which, Lexa is waiting for me just up the hill. I told her I wanted to let you all know what was happening and hopefully we’d come up with a plan.”  
 **Much:** “To fight a lion?”  
 **Clarke:** “To deal with it and the Prince’s men.”  
 _(The Count slowly sidles his way over to Clarke as Robin tries to think.)  
_ **Allan:** “Look, I’m not being funny but I ain’t spending the night in the forest with a bloody lion roaming around.”  
 **Little John:** _(Tapping his staff in his hand:)_ “I’ll deal with it.”  
 **Marian:** “No! You can’t kill it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks at Marian, charmed by her empathy for the fierce creature:)_ “Marian’s right, John. If we can’t kill a hideous beast like the Sheriff then we definitely can’t kill the lion. _(Marian smiles at Robin in relief:)_ But Allan’s right too - we can’t spend the night in the forest with a lion on the loose.”  
 **Allan:** “Thank you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Continuing:)_ “So, we might as well spend the night doing something useful.” _(Robin thinks a bit, then smiles slyly at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “I don’t like that look. That look means trouble.”   
**Allan:** “Robin, it’s certain death.”   
**Robin:** “Well, if that money’s going to be used to finance weapons and men to kill the King, then…we’re dead already. _(To Clarke:)_ Go back to the Commander’s camp and hunker down for the night. Tell Lexa that we’ll meet her at dawn to discuss a game plan. If Prince John knew the Commander and her warriors were in Nottingham he would have sent more than one lion.”  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa won’t simply ignore this and do nothing.”  
 **Robin:** “No, but if word gets back to the Prince that there’s an army lying in wait in Sherwood forest-”  
 **Clarke:** “The Prince will send his army to fight them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “And, _(Ruefully:)_ thanks to us, Lexa doesn’t have the man power to stop them. They’ll be destroyed.”  
 **Marian:** “And Nottingham and all it’s people with it.”  
 **Robin:** “Exactly. Until Lexa’s reinforcements arrive, her best option is to stay hidden.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I still can’t believe the Sheriff doesn’t know Lexa’s men are in the forest.”  
 **Robin:** “Vaisey’s arrogance won’t allow him to believe such a threat to him and Prince John exists. Let him revel in his ignorance. The Commander cannot be the one to show her hand first.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right, but Lexa won’t like this.”  
 **Robin:** “She’ll like being wiped out even less.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure. _(Notices the Count for the first time:)_ Can I help you?”  
 **Count:** “No, Milady…but perhaps I can help you?”  
 _(As Clarke is about to reply, Marian pulls the Count away.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Come on you, we don’t have much time.”  
 _(As Marian pulls the Count back towards their horses, the Count salutes the gang.)  
_ **Count:** “Good luck, my friends!”  
 _(Robin and the others watch them go and Clarke leaves to rejoin the Commander.)_


	5. The Con Is On

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Count and Marian return to the castle. Gisborne and the Sheriff are in the cloister, watching. The Count and Marian dismount and walk towards the steps. Marian notices their audience and quickly grabs the Count’s arm.)  
_ **Marian:** “Kiss me.”   
**Count:** “What?”   
**Marian:** “Otherwise what will they think we’ve been doing all this time?”   
_(The Count deftly glances up at the cloister, then grabs Marian, dips her in front of him and kisses her passionately. Gisborne scowls.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ahh. We have a budding romance after all.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Turns his head away.)_ “So it would seem.”   
**Count:** _(Raises his head.)_ “Hmm. Maybe one more, to make it really convincing?”   
**Marian:** “Careful. _(The Count lifts her back to standing.)_ Remember the skittles?” _(Links her arm through his.)  
_ **Count:** “Ah, ja.” _(They go up the steps arm in arm.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “He succeeded where you failed, Gisborne. So, come along. _(Rubs his hands together eagerly.)_ Money to be made.”   
_(Gisborne takes one last scowling look, then follows him inside.)_

**Interior corridor. Near sunset.  
** _(Djaq, in a light gold, low-necked dress, leads a parade of servants heading for the Great Hall. Gisborne passes them going in the opposite direction, then stops.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You. Stop. _(Djaq stops and tenses, afraid that she has been recognised, not turning around. Gisborne steps back to her with a puzzled frown.)_ I want the Count’s goblet filled at all times tonight, you understand? _(Djaq nods earnestly.)_ Go on.” _(Continues on his way. Djaq relaxes and walks on, smiling at the success of her deception.)_  
 ****

**The Great Hall.  
** _(The Hall is well lit by countless candles. The Count’s men carry the money chest into the Hall)  
_ **Count:** _(Pointing across the room:)_ “Put it here. _(The men put the chest on a table by a small iron door in a pillar. Marian and the Count walk over to it. Quietly to the men, pointing to dismiss them:)_ You know what to do.”   
_(The men bow and leave. Marian and the Count lean on the chest.)  
_ **Marian:** “There. _(Points to the door in the wall.)_ The money you lose tonight goes into that. It connects directly to the strong room below. Now once it’s in there—”   
**Count:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Ja, ja, I know. Our outlaw friends will steal it back for me. It seems unfair. No gambler likes to lose, even on purpose.”   
**Marian:** _(Playfully:)_ “Well, if you win, the Sheriff will never let you leave Nottingham alive. Now play as long as you can.”   
**Count:** “Ja.”   
**Marian:** “Take your time. And then, when we get the signal, start losing.”   
_(They smile at each other.)_  
 ****

**North exterior corridor. Evening.  
** _(Djaq sits on the steps at the west end of the corridor, baring a skinned knee. She gets a grip on a short, narrow club as two soldiers approach her.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Feigning helplessness:)_ “I was running towards the Great Hall and I tripped and I fell and I think I’ve hurt my ankle. Look. _(The soldiers bend over her and she hits each one in the side of the helmet with the club, knocking them out. She grabs the keys off one’s belt.)_ Men are so obvious.” 

**The garbage dump. Twilight.  
** _(Djaq unlocks the bar of the door to the sewer dump, turns the bar away and pulls on the rope to open the door. Little John works his shoulders through as Djaq winds up the rope to hold the door open. He pulls himself out, pulls through his staff and catches the bags tossed at him while alternately looking at Djaq. Then Much pokes his head through and sees Djaq.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh, I didn’t recognise you.”  
 _(Djaq smiles at Much as Little John pulls him out of the opening. Much draws his sword and goes to stand guard. Little John pulls Will through. Will jumps to his feet and looks Djaq down and up.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Frowns.)_ “What?”  
 **Will:** _(Quickly:)_ “Nothing.”  
 _(Will leaves and Djaq scowls after him as Little John pulls Allan out.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Looking Djaq up and down:)_ “You wanna dress like a girl more often.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Facetiously, singsong:)_ “Oh I do, do I?”  
 **Allan:** “It’s just a thought.” 

**The Great Hall.  
** _(The Sheriff stops by the Count’s open chest, eyeing all the coins piled to the brim.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You know, Gisborne, I have a new-found respect for our Marian.”  
 _(The Count holds up the dice to Marian and she blows on them, then he kisses her hand again.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Annoyed and jealous:)_ “Are we to endure this ritual at every turn?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Let him lose in his own way. _(The Count tosses the dice carelessly while looking at the Sheriff.)_ And if he doesn’t, we’ll switch the dice.”  
 **Stickman:** “Count Friedrich wins!”  
 _(Marian kisses the Count.)_  
 ****

**Interior cellar corridor. Night.  
** _(Robin leads the gang down the corridor towards the strong room, holding a torch. Robin cautiously kneels down by the door as the others gather round. Will anxiously eyes the door as Much, holding Robin’s torch, kneels down and talks to the string near the floor, holding his finger out to it and admonishing it.)  
_ **Much:** “No dogs this time. _(Much stands up as Little John holds his torch to the floor so Robin can find the trip stone. Much pulls Djaq back a step out of the way as he, Will, Allan and Djaq all look in the direction of the expected arrow. Robin looks up and nods at Much, then presses on the trip stone. It sinks, but nothing happens. Much looks down the corridor.)_ Where’s the arrow?”  
 **Robin:** _(Tensely:)_ “I don’t know. _(Robin leans back to glance at Will beside him, makes a decision, then motions for Will to step forward.)_ Go on, Will.”  
 _(Will gingerly crosses to the other side and starts to remove the stone. Suddenly from his right, a dart pierces his cloak,which is luckily bunched up over his shoulder, protecting his neck. He jumps, eyes wide, and presses down on the cloth to try to get a look at it. Much steps over and pulls out the dart as the others frown in confusion and concern. Will takes the dart and sniffs its tip.)  
_ **Will:** “Poison. That wasn’t there before.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances aside, then sighs, disheartened. Stands his bow on it send and leans on it.)_ “They’ve changed the sequence.”  
 **Much:** “Well then, we can’t go on.”  
 **Robin:** “Tonight’s our only chance.”  
 **Much:** “If the sequence is changed, our practicing is for nothing.”  
 **Robin:** “If we do not try, then all the money in there will be given to the Black Knights, and England will be lost.”  
 **Much:** “Yes, and if we’re dead, then that’s my England lost!”   
_(Robin stops and straightens up, looking at Little John. Much remains silent, ashamed of himself for arguing with his master. There is silence for a moment.)  
_ **Little John:** “We go.”  
 _(Robin nods and looks at Much, raising his eyebrows in question.)  
_ **Much:** _(Grudgingly agreeing:)_ “All right. _(Robin glances at Little John. Adds softly:)_ And if we die, don’t come running to me.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “Go on, Will. _(Will cautiously turns back to the door as Robin turns to Little John and motions for him to come forward.)_ John? _(Little John hands his torch to Allan and steps forward with a half staff. Will removes the stone and sets it down, all the while expecting another dart, and turns the wheel. The mechanism rattles. Robin hands Will his bow and looks back at Little John.)_ Ready? _(Little John nods. Robin kicks open the door. Little John charges in and braces the gate open with the staff as it’s closing, the spikes just missing his face. The hourglass, set up on a ledge to the right of the money chest, starts to turn.)_ Djaq, tell Marian we’re in. _(Djaq runs off.)_ Allan, John, keep watch. _(Little John steps back and Robin takes his place. Turns to Much.)_ Much? _(Much hands Robin the torch, and Robin peers into the room as Much takes the bow from Will. Sand starts to spill from the hourglass. Pointing at the hourglass:)_ Do not take your eyes off that hourglass. _(Much uses two fingers to point to his eyes, then at the hourglass.)_ Bow.”   
_(Much hands Robin his bow.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Djaq hurries down the stairs and takes a pitcher from a small table at the base of the stairs. She nods eagerly at Marian.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Turns to the Count.)_ “They’re in. Better start losing.”  
 _(The Count looks at the dice and tosses them carelessly. Gisborne and the Sheriff walk slowly towards the Count’s back as the Count grimaces.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “If that’s the way he loses, you might have to use your contingency plan sooner than expected.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Mm, yeah, we’re about even. It’s early yet.”  
 ****

**The strong room.  
** _(Robin shoots an arrow with a rope tied to it into the crevice between a beam and the ceiling, then another one into a crevice further away. With his foot in a loop, he swings across on the first rope, but can’t quite reach the second. A horizontal spinning saw sweeps across the ceiling, severing his rope, and he falls to the floor, catching himself on his hands and toes. Much and Will watch, wide-eyed. Robin looks back at Much.)  
_ ****

**The Great Hall.  
Sheriff: **_(to Gisborne:)_ “Don’t think about them.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Urgently to Marian, filling a noble’s goblet:)_ “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Whispers to the Count:)_ “We have to start losing.”  
 **Count:** “I’m doing my best.”  
 **Marian:** “Time is running out.”  
 ****

**The strong room.  
Robin: **_(Whispers sarcastically:)_ “Oh, brilliant!”  
 _(Robin, lying on his stomach, knows there’s no way across but along the floor. He leans on a wide stone as he starts to crawl and the stone sinks. He quickly gets his weight off it and flattens himself on the floor as several darts fly across above him. When they stop, he looks back at Much again.)  
_ **Much:** _(Motioning:)_ “Go on! _(Robin slithers across the floor, testing stones as he goes. They seem good, but as he tests the next one, the one he’s leaning on suddenly sinks.)_ Watch out!” _(Darts fly again and Robin presses himself against the floor. The sand continues to spill.)_

**Count:** “Sheriff, let us make things interesting. _(The Sheriff takes a step towards the Count.)_ Everything I have against the entire contents of your strong room. _(The corners of the Sheriff ’s mouth twitch and he looks around.)_ As we say in Bavaria, “Das letzte Hemd hat keine Taschen.” _(The Sheriff and the crowd are silent as none understands German. Marian frowns.)_ You cannot take it with you. _(All laugh.)_ Sheriff, what do you say? It’s only money.“   
**Sheriff:** _(Looks around, thinking.)_ "I agree. _(Marian lets out her breath as the crowd applaud.)_ It’s such a… momentous game. Might I suggest… _(Marian looks nervously at the Count.)_ … a change of dice.”   
**Count:** _(Pretending to be the idiot:)_ “As you wish. _(The Sheriff chuckles as Marian smiles. A man holds out new dice. Both the Sheriff and the Count reach for them, and the Sheriff lets the Count take them. Inspecting the dice:)_ Excellent! _(The Sheriff steps back. Marian smiles. The nobles around the table gladly place their bets. The Count holds the dice up to Marian.)_ For luck. _(Marian blows on the dice.)_ Ho-ho.”   
_(The Count tosses the dice carelessly: 1 and 1.)  
_ **Stickman:** “The house wins!“   
_(The crowd groan in disappointment. Marian looks at the Count, who pretends to be stupidly disappointed. Djaq smiles and leaves to go back to Robin.)_  
 ****

**The strong room.  
** _(Robin, crawling across the floor, hears a rumbling sound to his left. He glances back at Much as the sound grows louder, then rolls onto his back just as the floor beside him falls away into a deep, fiery pit. Much covers his face with his hands. Will watches nervously. Robin looks down into the pit, then glances at Much, who uncovers his face. Robin lets out a sigh of relief and looks up at the chest before he rolls over and continues forward.)_

**Count:** "Lady Marian… _(Marian turns to face him. Feigning anger)_ You have brought me nothing but bad luck. Your attentions are no longer welcome! Auf wiedersehen!”   
_(Winks at her and turns to leave. The Sheriff feigns a sad face, then clicks his fingers at the soldiers and points to the Count’s money chest, indicating they should get it. Marian turns her back on him and Gisborne and smiles. Gisborne steps up behind her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well done, Marian. _(Marian drops her smile.)_ It wasn’t so hard, was it?”   
**Marian:** _(Happily, without turning around.)_ “No, it wasn’t.”   
_(Turns to leave in the opposite direction from the Count, keeping her smiling face away from Gisborne and the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Excellent. The war chest has doubled in one night.”  
 _(The Sheriff chuckles as the soldiers open the vault door.)_  
 ****

**The strong room.  
** _(Sand pours from the hourglass.)  
_ **Robin:** “Hang on. What’s this?”  
 **Much:** _(Nervously, eyeing the hourglass:)_ “Master, please get out of there. There’s no time!”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Oh, Sheriff. _(Robin puts his hands on either side of a large pane of glass set into a narrow, close-fitting trough chiselled in the top of the stone plinth. Inspecting the glass:)_ It’s another trick. It’s an illusion… an image thrown onto a sheet of _[pulls out the glass]_ glass! _(Behind the glass is a small etched and painted piece of glass in a frame, illuminated by a candle behind it. Robin sets the large sheet aside. He looks behind the stone where the glass was sitting.)_ The money is not here.”   
_(Much and Will exchange glances. Isabella arrives suddenly.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Look again.” _(Everyone jumps at her voice.)_  
 **Allan:** “What are you doing down here, you’ll be caught.”  
 **Isabella:** “The last piece of the puzzle - that plinth isn’t as solid as it appears.”  
 _(Robin is leaning over the plinth and listening, he smiles, looking at the plinth in front of him.)_  
 **Robin:** _(to himself:)_ “Yeah. ( _Robin pushes the top of the plinth back with all his strength. The stone top slides off to reveal a large collection of coins and more spilling into it. Chuckles.)_ The money is here. _(to Much:)_ The bags, quickly!”   
_(Much quickly unbuckles the strap and tosses the bag to Robin. Robin catches it, opens it and starts taking out sacks as the hourglass relentlessly spills sand. Will bangs impatiently on the gate as Robin starts scooping up the coins.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Turning back towards Isabella:)_ “How did you know?”  
 **Isabella:** _(From over her shoulder as she walks quickly away:)_ “I told you having the Sheriff’s confidence would come in handy.” 


	6. To The Victor, The Spoils

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Djaq and the Count catch up Marian who is walking down the corridor.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Marian.”  
 **Count:** “My men have the coach ready. Your friends?”  
 **Marian:** “If they have succeeded we will know soon.”  
 **Count:** “And if they haven’t?”  
 _(Marian sighs, not wanting to think about that.)_  
 ****

**The strong room.  
** _(Robin tosses full money bags to Much. After three bags, Much looks up at the hourglass.)  
_ **Much:** “The hourglass! _(Robin glances at the nearly empty glass. Catches a bag.)_ Why… _[catch]_ … do we leave… _[catch]_ …everything… _[catch]_ … to the last… _[catch]_ … second?!” _[catch]  
_ **Robin:** “Well… _(The hourglass spills its last grains.)_ I find it’s more fun that way.”   
_(The weight of the full hourglass trips the stone on which it’s sitting and a bell starts to toll.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne chuckle as they leave the Great Hall, then stop in their tracks as they hear the bell tolling.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “No.”  
 ****

**The strong room.  
Robin: **“Come on! Go!”  
 _(Much turns from the gate as Robin dashes across the room with the last money bag. Darts fly behind him. He stands in the shelter of the doorway and watches as the molten lead begins to flow from stone-carved hawk-head spouts on the walls. Robin smiles, picks up his bow and runs.)  
_ ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **“The strong room?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Guards!”  
 _(The Sheriff and Gisborne run for the strong room.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard. Night.  
** _(The Count walks briskly out of the main doors. He calls to the guards.)  
_ **Count:** “Help! You men! Quickly! The Sheriff is under attack!”  
 _(The sentries at the gate come running inside as the Count nervously heads down the steps towards his coach, where the gang are dressed up in his servants’ oversized suits._ _Djaq waits by the castle doors. Allan resumes tossing the money bags to Will standing by the coach. Will, in turn, tosses them inside to Much. Robin is waiting outside the coach with the Count. Marian comes up and stands behind Djaq, waiting for all the guards to run inside. After the last one passes, they pull the doors to the castle closed and put a bar through the rings. As they turn back towards the coach, Marian stops Djaq, puts her hand on her shoulder, leans down and kisses the Saracen on the cheek.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Startled:)_ “What was that for?”  
 **Marian:** “That was for saving my life, I never did thank you properly.”   
_(Robin jumps out of the coach and is about to hop onto the back as a footman when he sees Marian coming down the stairs with Djaq.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Winks at Marian.)_ “Look at you!” _(Jumps up onto the back of the coach.Marian smiles broadly, flattered. She walks up to the Count standing by the coach door.)_

**Count:** “You must be careful. If I can see the friendship between you, so may others.” _(Robin leans down to listen in.)  
_ **Marian:** “Don’t worry. I crave the danger.”   
**Count:** “If you are ever in Bavaria, I remain, my lady, your servant, your booby… _(kisses her hand…)_ and your friend.”   
_(Marian laughs as the Count joins Much into the coach. Robin stands up and takes his place, satisfied she has no interest in the Count.)  
_ **Marian:** “You’re funny.”   
**Count:** “You are beautiful.”   
**Marian:** _(Closes the coach’s half-door.)_ “You are leaving.”   
_(Marian steps back from the coach and watches it go. Will, Allan and Djaq hang onto the sides as Robin and Little John wave from the back and duck under the overhanging portcullis. Marian lingers a moment, then hurries up the steps towards the east corridor.)_  
 ****

**The strong room.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne peer inside.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My war chest and the booby’s money. _(The Sheriff grabs Gisborne’s jacket.)_ But they can’t have done! _(Butting his head against Gisborne’s chest:)_ No, no! _(Releases Gisborne. Gisborne tries to loosen the stick wedging the gate open. He inspects the rest of the strong room’s safeguards in the doorway as the Sheriff displays his rage. Holding his hands out:)_ No. _(Kicking a soldier in the knees:)_ No! _(Grabbing the soldier by the shoulders:)_ No! _(Throwing him into another on the opposite side of the door:)_ No! _(Punching a third in the face:)_ No! _(Starts to punch a fourth, but stops, shaking his fist instead:)_ No!”   
_(The Sheriff gently slaps the fourth one’s face with the back of his hand and leaves. Gisborne steps after him, sneers while showing his temper, and follows.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Mid Morning.  
** _(Robin and Much run through the trees as they are being followed by some of Prince John’s men. Elsewhere, Indra and Octavia stand side by side fighting with more of the Prince’s red and black army.)  
_ **Indra:** _(In between slashing away her attackers:)_ “How much longer?!”  
 **Octavia:** _(Similarly fending off two soldiers:)_ “Until Clarke gives us the signal.”  
 **Indra:** _(Snarling:)_ “If she gives us the signal.”  
 _(Just then Gisborne rides into view, followed by a large carriage being led by more soldiers.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Looking down at the warrior women:)_ “Not seen either of you before. You must be new. _(Smirks:)_ No matter, the beast hasn’t been fed in a week, I’m sure he’ll make room.”  
 _(Gisborne nods to one of the soldiers who opens the carriage door, releasing the lion. Indra and Octavia stand ready and determined as Clarke rides in.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Indra, Octavia - this way!”  
 _(Clarke turns her horse around and heads back the way she came, Indra and Octavia following quickly on foot. Although they appear to be going the same direction as the Princess, Indra and Octavia diverge. One going left, the other right. )  
_ **Gisborne:** “My my, Prince John will be pleased. _(To the soldiers:)_ Well don’t just stand there, get after them!”  
 _(The soldiers get into formation and start beating their shields with the swords. The rhythmic pounding causing the lion to head in the opposite direction after Clarke and the others.)_

**Deeper into the Forest.  
** _(Clarke rides into a clearing at the bottom of a ravine. She stops and turns her horse to face the enemy. The lion roars and stalks towards her. Gisborne rides up and smirks at Clarke’s predicament.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Oh dear, Princess. It would seem you’re caught.”  
 _(Clarke looks up behind Gisborne to see Prince John’s soldiers converge upon the valley still beating their shields to rile up the lion. Clarke sits motionless on her horse as Will, Allan and Djaq appear from the trees.)  
_ **Robin:** “That’s where you’re wrong, Gisborne.”  
 _(Robin appears from the opposite side to the ridge, Much and Little John bringing up the rear.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Hood! Well, what a difference a day makes. _(To the soldiers:)_ Take them!”  
 **Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “Ah ah ah, Gisborne. Not so fast.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Don’t try and talk your way out of this one Locksley. You’re surrounded, outnumbered and your precious Princess is about to be fed to the beast.”  
 **Robin:** “Well I’ll agree that you outnumber us by quite a lot. But as far as being caught is concerned, you’ve got the situation backwards. _(Clarke watches as the lion comes ever nearer towards her. Calling down to her:)_ Princess, I think that’s close enough. Why don’t you join us?”  
 **Clarke:** “Gladly.”  
 _(Clarke kicks her horse into action and rides up the ridge to join the others.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiling over at Gisborne:)_ “You see, you may think that you were herding us, but we’ve just herded you!”  
 _(War cries can be heard in the distance behind Prince John’s soldiers. Turning to face the noise, Gisborne’s eyes go wide as he sees dozens of warriors headed towards them, lead by Indra and Octavia. The Prince’s men charge forward into the ravine, taking new positions to stand and fight. Unfortunately for them, this is just what Robin has been waiting for.)  
_ **Robin:** “My gang, now!”  
 _(One by one each member of the gang take turns slicing through strategically placed ropes along the forest floor. Allan and Will’s ropes cause a camouflaged wall to rise up along one side of the valley. Much & Djaq’s do the same for the other side. Clarke signals to Octavia on the opposite side of the ravine and as the warrior woman slices through her rope the fourth wall rises to enclose the soldiers. Trapping them inside a makeshift cell with the lion.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Beyond pleased that the plan came together:)_ “Excellent work lads! _(Already seeing the Prince’s men begin to turn their attention to the lion.)_ Just one last rope for me then. _(Draws an arrow from his quiver, puts it to his bow and lets it fly. Sailing just past Gisborne’s ear, Robin’s arrow sticks into the tree behind him, severing the last rope and causing a huge net to fall on top of the soldiers below.)_  
 **Robin:** "Let’s see how many of _your_ men he can stomach, eh Gisborne!”  
 _(Robin, Clarke and the gang scatter as Gisborne watches the lion slowly approach the trapped soldiers. Curling his lip into a sneer, Gisborne turns his horse and heads back towards Nottingham, abandoning the soldiers to their fate.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Also watching the lion stalk his prey:)_ “Fall back, we’ve done our part.”  
 _(Indra, Octavia and the warriors turn and walk away from the ravine as the lion roars below.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A small road. Sometime Later.  
** _(Much and Little John are loading the Count’s share of the money into a trunk as Allan watches. Djaq is talking with the Count. Robin faces Stephen and Will, arms folded, saying goodbye.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Stephen:)_ “Count Friedrich will take you as far as the coast. I cannot thank you enough for all your help, Stephen.”  
 **Stephen:** “Yes, you can. The families of the men that died…”  
 **Robin:** “We’ll look after them.” _(Stephen reaches out to feel Robin’s face.)_  
 **Stephen:** “You will prevail.”   
_(Robin nods as Stephen pats his shoulder. Stephen puts his other hand on Will’s shoulder so Will can lead him to the coach. Robin nods at Will, who reaches up his hand and puts it on Stephen’s. They walk to the coach as the Count steps over to Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “Now you’re sure about your route? You stick to the smaller roads. The Sheriff will have the main ones covered.”  
 **Count:** “Ah, another bumpy ride. This country! By the time I get home I will be perfectly scrambled.” _(Little John brings over the Count’s chest and sets it inside the coach. Robin points at it.)_  
 **Robin:** “This is your money. _(Puts hands on his hips.)_ And thank you. England is forever in your debt.”  
 **Count:** “Take it. Keep it.”  
 **Robin:** “What?”  
 **Count:** “England’s debt is to Lady Marian, not me. Spend it wisely, Robin Hood.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods. Jealously:)_ “About Marian…”  
 **Count:** “One gamble I would have given anything to win. You’re a lucky man, Robin Hood. _(Robin pats his shoulder and the Count climbs into the coach. Much closes the door.)_ Farewell!”  
 _(The coach rumbles down the road followed by the Count’s two outriders.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sighs, smiles.)_ “Right. Work to do.”

**Locksley.  
** _(Robin is chewing on a stalk of wheat as the gang watch and wait. A village man discovers a food basket and motions to his wife to come see it.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny. The poor have it easy.”  
 **Little John:** “I don’t think so, Allan.”  
 _(At the edge of the trees stand Indra and Octavia. Indra observes the gang as they go about their altruistic duties. Octavia watches her closely.)_  
 **Octavia:** “An alliance with such men can only be a good thing, Indra.”  
 **Indra:** _(Slowly turning her attention to Octavia:)_ “Trickery and showmanship, that is all I’ve seen of the one they call Hood.”  
 **Octavia:** “He fought in the King’s crusade, there has to be more to him than that.”  
 **Indra:** “He’s lost his thirst for blood. His heroics have made him weak.”  
 **Octavia:** “He fights for the people, those who cannot defend themselves. As we swore to do when the Commander united us.”  
 **Indra:** “The Commander is a stronger leader than Hood or the girl Clarke.”  
 **Octavia:** “Perhaps.”  
 **Indra:** _(Observing her closely:)_ “You and Lincoln deserted us once, why are you still here?”  
 **Octavia:** _(Sighs:)_ “All his life, Lincoln was forced into being a warrior, bloodthirsty and fearless. Me? I became a warrior to protect myself from those around me. Lincoln taught me how to fight. Then, when we arrived here we saw it as our chance to be free of it all. But now I see that leaving our people behind isn’t the answer.”  
 **Indra:** “You’re going to stand and fight.“  
 **Octavia:** _(Nods:)_ "I believe in Clarke, in people like Robin Hood. These are the people who will make a difference.”  
 **Indra:** “So what, you’re one of them now?”  
 **Octavia:** “No. Don’t you see? There is no ‘them’, there is no 'us’, anymore. This alliance makes us one with those who would stand against our ultimate enemy.”  
 _(Indra says nothing and looks to the outlaws again.)  
_ **Indra:** “You fought foolishly today. All aggression, no thought for defense. Always leaving yourself exposed, revealing your next move before each strike.”  
 **Octavia:** “Hey, I got the job done.”  
 **Indra:** “You were lucky. _(Octavia shakes her head:)_ Your strength of spirit is rare and must be guided. Lincoln may have taught you how to fight, but I can teach you how to thrive and survive. I can make you a great warrior, Octavia, if you’re willing to do what it takes to become my second.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “What’s in it for you?”  
 **Indra:** “One day soon, whether your peace loving friends over there like it or not, war is coming. I think it’s only wise that we have people on our side who have the ability to win it.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Considers this:)_ “OK, I’m in.”  
 **Indra:** “Good. We’ll start tomorrow.”  
 _(Indra walks off leaving Octavia to stand and watch the Outlaws. Further on, another family discovers a basket.)  
_ **Robin:** “This is what we do, lads. We’ve turned war chest _(Another young woman finds a basket, pulls out a loaf of bread and hugs it to her.)_ into poor chest. _(Looks at Allan.)_ Well, come on. We have four more villages before sundown.”  
 _(Robin stands and walks through the village. The others follow. Robin takes out his knife. Much slings a sack over his shoulder. Will bends down and picks up his sack, walking next to Djaq. Behind them, Little John and Allan walk, each with a sack over his shoulder.)  
_ **Much:** “I’ve been thinking. We’ve never been to Germany.”  
 **Robin:** “No.” _(Robin spins his knife in his hand.)_  
 **Much:** “If, er, things don’t work out here, then, er, maybe the Count would have us over there.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stops walking.)_ “Ah, Much, Count of Schleswig-Holstein.”  
 _(The gang laugh and Robin smiles.)  
_ **Much:** “What’s so funny? _(Robin shrugs. Much holds his head up proudly.)_ I could be Count of Shlessy… or whatever.”  
 **Will:** “It’s hard to be count of a place you can’t pronounce.”  
 **Much:** “Not necessarily.” _(Allan claps Much on the shoulder.)_  
 **Allan:** “Nah. Sovereign of Sherwood, mate. That’s you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Spins his knife.)_ “Well, that’s us, lads. Sovereigns of Sherwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
